1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to restoring potency to men who have become impotent due to advanced age or who have had a damaging accident, a prostatectomy, or other similar operation, and to adult men who have been naturally impotent during their adult life.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior to my invention of thermally activated prosthesis there were two basic types of penile prosthesis in general use: the fixed type using a wire or spring for rigidity, and the inflatable cylinderical type. Each of these prosthesis has its limitations, advantages and disadvantages.
For example, the fixed or rigid type causes a continuous erection of the penis and is obviously a discomfort and may be of some embarrasment to the implantee. The fixed semi-rigid type is foldable at its mid-section and therefore is less obvious and less awkward during normal activities of the implantee.
There are two basic types of inflatable prosthesis: the scrambled type and the self-contained type. Each of these prosthesis gain rigidity by pumping a liquid into the non-distensable tubes implanted in the penis. The scrambled prosthesis is cumbersome and requires more time to implant; the implantee requires more time to convalesce. Essentially the prosthesis consists of a pair of cylinders implanted in the corporal cavernosis of the penis. These cylinders are normally limp but become rigid when inflated with a liquid. To obtain an erection the implantee operates a pump implanted in his scrotum. The pump is supplied with liquid from a reservoir implanted in his belly. To normalize the penis to flacidity, he then operates a deflation valve located in his scrotum, which allows the liquid in the two cylinders to return to the reservoir.
The self contained inflatable prosthesis as its name implies, has a built-in pump, reservoir and deflation valve, together with a supply of fluid. The self contained prothesis is as easy to implant as the fixed or rigid type prothesis but it will not produce either as stiff or as limp a cylinder as with the scrambled inflatable prosthesis.